Workplace injuries in the United States alone cost approximately $250 billion per year, a figure which is expected to rise over time. One prominent example is back injuries. Each back injury is estimated to cost almost $60,000 on average, totaling an estimated $120 billion a year. More importantly, beyond the mere financial cost of such injuries, is the debilitating pain suffered by those experiencing a workplace injury. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems and methods to prevent workplace injuries and, in particular, back injuries.